


What I Want Doesn't Matter

by mythras_fire



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Fanart, International Fanworks Day 2019, M/M, Michael Guerin Week 2019, NYCC2019, alexmanesweek2019, rnmweek19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 83
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: Fanart for my favorite new 'ship of Michael/Alex (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer for Entire Work: images used belong to their respective creators; creativity used belongs to me.


	2. Is That What You Want?




	3. Sentry




	4. Three-quarters of One




	5. Covert Plans

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/16617.jpg)


	6. Nothing’s Changed

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/19153.jpg)


	7. The Way You Look At Me

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/21063.jpg)


	8. I Never Look Away

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/18760.jpg)


	9. Breathe

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/19337.jpg)


	10. Risk Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For annunziatina (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵), who requested the bar scenes with Isobel and Michael and later on with Maria and Alex. If anyone has a request for a scene with or without text, I’m happy to oblige.
> 
> (I made four and gave each one its own chapter because I like to give them titles)

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/22154.jpg)


	11. How's It Gonna Be?

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/21791.jpg)


	12. To Old Friends

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/22532.jpg)


	13. Home Can Be A Person

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/22284.jpg)


	14. It’s Amazing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend sent me this link and so of course I had to make a graphic out of one of the MANY awesome things that Michael Vlamis and Tyler Blackburn had to say about their canon couple status and how it went for them filming the first season.
> 
> <https://youtu.be/DiU_Pl35GIc>
> 
> The text in this one is Michael’s response to the interviewer asking them how they feel about already having (and knowing!) the official shipper name Malex. 
> 
> Well, Michael, if you say so, we’ll be only too happy to oblige ♥

[ ](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/24847.jpg)


	15. Is that why you stayed?

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/26537.jpg)


	16. Would it be so bad if she did?

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/26239.jpg)


	17. Cowboy take me away

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/25865.jpg)


	18. All thumbs

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/25629.jpg)


	19. All of Me Loves All of You

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/28691.jpg)


	20. Many Happy Returns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday annunziatina! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/31188.jpg)


	21. Mr. Fix-it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found more smiles!

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/31843.jpg)


	22. Share this time with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Snow day = Malex arting ♥

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/32130.jpg)


	23. Laser Tag Night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For annunziatina, who’s feeling under the weather. Hope you feel better soon!╰(*´︶`*)╯♡
> 
> I named this one Laser Tag Night because it looks like they stopped to get their picture taken while enjoying a night out on the town. 
> 
> Pssst! Some lovely Malex fan *coughbgncough* could write a little scene to go with this Polaroid... y’know... for something fun to do while we wait for ~~Tuesday~~ Roswell Day... just a thought. ;) <3

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/33606.jpg)


	24. Smiles & Tongue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex wasn’t in episode 4 😢, so this is how I’m coping 😉.

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/34602.jpg)


	25. Just Hangin’ Out

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/35610.jpg)


	26. Gratitude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Words and image come from a journal entry by Tyler Blackburn entitled [By Tyler: A Renewed Sense of Purpose](https://liverove.com/tylers-journal/by-tyler-a-renewed-sense-of-purpose/)

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/38395.jpg)


	27. Make-believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♥ Words and image come from a journal entry by Tyler Blackburn entitled [By Tyler: A Renewed Sense of Purpose](https://liverove.com/tylers-journal/by-tyler-a-renewed-sense-of-purpose/)

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/37254.jpg)


	28. Give Your All to Me, I’ll Give My All to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part one of my contribution to International Fanworks Day (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/39236.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics belong to _All of Me_ by John Legend


	29. Michael is the Big Spoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two of my contribution to International Fanworks Day (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/39590.jpg)


	30. Through the Looking Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just had to do something with this screenshot ♥

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/42075.jpg)


	31. Thinking of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was supposed to be asleep an hour ago. Made this instead. Such a rebel.

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/42398.jpg)


	32. My Cup Runneth Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics are from _Amazed_ by Lonestar.

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/43609.jpg)


	33. You Fill My Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from _You Fill My Heart_ by Jason Walker.
> 
> Quote used is from the show.

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/44317.jpg)


	34. The Eyes Are the Windows to the Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex is looking mighty fine in that silver jacket with that white shirt and leather tie. ♥ 
> 
> Things I noticed about this scene and therefore tried to incorporate into this graphic:  
> * when Alex exits the building to walk away from Kyle, he is walking towards where Michael and Max are standing, so they are over his right shoulder when he turns around to confront Kyle  
> * when Kyle makes his euphemism about tacos and hotdogs, it seems as though he might be looking over Alex’s right shoulder  
> * Kyle appears to be shorter than Alex as well as Max *snerk*  
> * when they start throwing punches, Michael races over to ~~protect~~ separate Alex from Kyle while Max just stands there doing his best stunned codfish impression  
> * Michael doesn’t let go until Alex moves out of reach to straighten up and wipe his mouth, all the while looking as though he’s trying to decipher a code hidden in Michael’s eyes  
> * Michael just waits him out, a lot of patience for a seventeen-year-old  
> * when Alex leaves, he brushes by so closely to Michael’s chest and shoulders that I couldn’t even get a still of him that wasn’t blurred by the camera, and yet Michael doesn’t move to get out of his way

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/45286.jpg)


	35. And I Wondered If I Could Come Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn’t resist one more before bed ^^ is it just me or does Michael look reminiscent of a renaissance painting or marble statue in this pose?
> 
> Chapter title comes from _First Day of My Life_ by Bright Eyes. Lyrics come from _I’m The Only One_ by Melissa Etheridge.

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/46396.jpg)


	36. In the Name of Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Roswell Day! ♥

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/47253.jpg)


	37. Did It Get Old for You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to do one more because I like this phrase

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/48022.jpg)


	38. A Fire Rekindled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For bgn (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)

  
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/50610.jpg)  
  



	39. Where We Stop Nobody Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For bgn ☆彡

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/48792.jpg)  



	40. You Have A Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For annunziatina ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡

  
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/53490.jpg)  
  



	41. Let Me Worry About You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For annunziatina (=^ェ^=)

  
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/49714.jpg)  
  



	42. Put The Past Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Alex doodle <3
> 
> Title and lyrics from _Jumper_ by Third Eye Blind.

  
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/52345.jpg)  
  



	43. Yours Is The First Face That I Saw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from _First Day of My Life_ by Bright Eyes. Quote is from the interwebs.

  
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/54548.jpg)  



	44. It’s Been Awhile

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For bgn ✿
> 
> Title and lyrics from _It’s Been Awhile_ by Staind

  
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/55316.jpg)  



	45. Iris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For annunziatina ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡, to whom I promised some graphics to accompany Michael’s song for Alex in her fic, “Skin”.
> 
> Chapter title and lyrics belong to _Iris_ by Goo Goo Dolls

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/56768.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/56103.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/56543.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/56849.jpg)


	46. Phenomenal Cosmic Love

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/60720.jpg)


	47. If Ever I Would Leave You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six times that Michael hasn’t looked away over the past ten years.

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/60610.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is taken from the song _If Ever I Would Leave You_ from the musical _Camelot_


	48. I'll Have the Boyfriend Reveal Scene with a Side Order of Meta, Please

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try my hand at writing a meta post! I've read lots of them over the years and thought this would be a fun one to do ^^.
> 
> I originally learned about blinking being related to certain cognitive processes from [this](http://teatotally.tumblr.com/post/128859889460/in-the-bank-vault-scene-in-captain-america-the) Stucky post a few years ago when _Captain America: The Winter Soldier_ came out. When I watched _S1E7: I Saw the Sign_ , and we found out that Max already knew about Michael and Alex (ostensibly, I am told, from the look on Max's face during the prom scene when Michael separates Alex from Kyle. Although, the more gif sets I see where people have pointed out just how [public](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/malexhq/183616637152) the two of them have been, the more I get it), the gifs pasted below that I have borrowed from [here](https://dramaticcowboyangst.tumblr.com/post/183256944263) and [here](https://dramaticcowboyangst.tumblr.com/post/183256007873/what-if-it-had-been-alex-manes) reveal that Michael seems to have a very similar experience to the one Bucky had when he saw Steve on the bridge and was trying to figure out if he remembered him later. 
> 
> Michael has just told Max that he and Isobel made the executive decision to send Liz away so that Max wouldn't cave and tell her their secret. Max fires back and hits Michael right where it hurts the most: his heart. _What if it had been Alex Manes?_ In the first set of three gifs below, you see that Michael is speechless. The gifs are set to less than normal speed, so it's not super easy to tell, but he starts blinking rapidly (and you can see it more easily at normal speed when you watch the show). In the second set of three gifs below, Max digs the knife in a little deeper by asking _What if the reason Alex left town that summer was me?_ Michael has looked down and away to his left (which I have often heard is where we look when we're trying to remember something; pretty sure it's to the left...) and when he finally manages to find his voice, he asks quietly, _How long you known about that?_ and he's still blinking rapidly. Not until Max gives him his non-answer, which seems to solidify Michael's resolve to just raise his head high and own it, does Michael's blinking return to normal, and he answers Max's questions.
> 
> I find the science behind what happened in this scene to be quite fascinating. The quotes I'm using here are borrowed straight from the Stucky post I mentioned above, not from first-hand research, just FYI, so if anyone knows that any of this is erroneous, please tell me, I don't mind being corrected, as long as it's done politely. 
> 
> _Blinking (aside from its physical requirement of keeping the eye moist) is related to certain cognitive processes; most people punctuate their speech with blinking between phrases and at the ends of sentences. People also time blinking so as not to interfere with receiving new cognitive input (less blinking while they’re solving a problem, for instance, and then blinking more when they’re done)._ This regular blink rate is what we see when the characters are having normal everyday conversations. 
> 
> _A 1933 study showed that the rate of blinking was low during tasks requiring concentration and intense mental activity. However, “unfocused or rapidly changing internal states such as disorientation, emotional excitement, frustration, and anxiety seem to be associated with high rates of blinking.”_ Those descriptors "emotional excitement" and "anxiety" are the ones that I feel ramped up Michael's blinking as soon as Alex's name came off Max's lips. Not emotional excitement in a positive way, but more like an alarm sounded in Michael's head because he probably hadn't heard Max say his name in ten years, and certainly wasn't expecting it during this argument, so not only did it catch him off guard, but the anxiety of the context in which Alex's name was used just made his eyelids go a little crazy as his brain tripped over itself trying not to panic as to how Max knew about them. One of my favorite things about this scene is that Michael never denies his love for Alex, even in the face of what he's likely fearing from Max in the way of a negative reaction. Ugh, consider my heartstrings tugged.
> 
> Ok, last quote. _“While searching one’s memory for a name, one tends not to blink; then, when the name is located, blinking occurs.”_ Michael makes his decision to admit that, with the shoe on the other foot, he would have hated Max for sending Alex away to war. He actually barely blinks for the rest of their scene. Solid eye contact. Michael tends to be very direct with his eye contact, I've noticed. Especially when he's talking to Alex. 
> 
> And that's all she wrote! Intriguing meta is intriguing ^^.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c87b496756a474ef8134c3d6796cf4f1/tumblr_pnxftsj0h91y6lpaao1_500.gif)   
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/d7817e30200c0a30586b120a45e4bf34/tumblr_pnxftsj0h91y6lpaao4_540.gif)   
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/65deccb20f1ecb71e9e5f581bc8fabe0/tumblr_pnxftsj0h91y6lpaao3_500.gif)

  


[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/4f13f9e0b5d6d5d7d92a70ae53e6ec30/tumblr_pnxdkzFa3q1y6lpaao3_500.gif)   
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/7be8301f355e7212a1f14bd7a367697a/tumblr_pnxdkzFa3q1y6lpaao6_500.gif)   
[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/16f6675809311187d358c2f8dd817c64/tumblr_pnxdkzFa3q1y6lpaao7_500.gif)


	49. Nothing Comes From Nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For bgn (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) who requested this song 
> 
> Chapter title and lyrics come from the song _Something Good_ from the musical _The Sound of Music_

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/62437.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/62177.jpg)


	50. No Longer Stranded at the Drive-in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For bgn (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) for whom I am having way too much fun enabling her requesting habit
> 
> Lyrics belong to the song _Hopelessly Devoted to You_ from the musical _Grease_.

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/63578.jpg) [](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/63292.jpg) [](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/63829.jpg) [](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/63231.jpg)


	51. This is my family. I found it, all on my own. Is little, and broken, but still good. Ya. Still good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For annunziatina (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) who deserves ALL the hugs.
> 
> Chapter title comes from the movie _Lilo & Stitch_

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/66355.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/66108.jpg)


	52. I’ve found a reason to show a side of me you didn’t know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For stormy (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) who thought this would be a nice Malex song.
> 
> Chapter title and lyrics belong to _The Reason_ by Hoobastank.

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/67677.jpg)


	53. I speak of the pompitous of love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For bgn (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵) who requested this song and who also shared her find of TB’s lovely backside in her most recent chapter, which I thought was a rather apropos addition here so I borrowed it.
> 
> Chapter title and lyrics belong to the song _Joker_ by Steve Miller Band.

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/72126.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/71913.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/72462.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/71212.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/71588.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/72294.jpg)


	54. Look into your heart and you'll find the sky is yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title and lyrics belong to _I’m Yours_ by Jason Mraz
> 
> The binary star system superimposed over Michael’s heart is R Aquarii. The comet and surrounding stars superimposed over the rest of the frame is Comet Iwamoto flying through the constellation Auriga the Charioteer.

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/74320.jpg)


	55. A Man Apart

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/82505.jpg)


	56. So I wait, oh, I wait, every night and day, I wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title and lyrics belong to _Shaking_ by Melissa Etheridge

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/86854.jpg)


	57. Baby, I know you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title and lyrics belong to _I Know You_ by Melissa Etheridge

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/89619.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/89552.jpg)


	58. Hello Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics come from the song _Safe_ sung by Tyler Blackburn and Cheyenne Jackson in the musical _Hello Again_.
> 
> You can watch TB's two parts in the musical [here](https://youtu.be/jEuh6_AcF24).

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/87306.jpg)


	59. Swirling, swirling

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/90427.jpg)


	60. I will go down with this ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the song _White Flag_ by Dido.

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/90958.jpg)


	61. And the grand facade, so soon will burn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the song _In Your Eyes_ by Peter Gabriel.

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/91421.jpg)


	62. Michael Guerin Needs A Hug

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/92471.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/92842.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/92220.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/92133.jpg)


	63. Haiku for Tyler Blackburn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brain short-circuited  
> That mouth is a work of art  
> Lucky ice cream cone

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/96456.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all stormy’s fault, she sent me a [color](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/96188.jpg) version of this photo a half-hour ago and I have done nothing else since.


	64. Lightning Strikes Twice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart really went out to Alex in the finale. He’s trying to reconcile this huge turn of events in his life, and on a personal level he’s had a really hard time coming to terms with how Michael fits into his life after everything they’ve been through. 
> 
> As sad as it was to see that Michael and Alex aren’t on the same page right now, which is understandable, the important takeaway for me was that Alex has declared that he wants to fight and win his own battles in his personal as well as his professional life and he even put on his own brand of armor to do it: a black biker jacket and beautiful red shirt underneath. 
> 
> One of the battles he wants to win is Michael’s heart and he’s prepared to wait for Michael to come to his own terms about how Alex could fit into his life in a post-Sarge/past-nightmares world.
> 
> I hope we get to learn more about what Alex’s hopes and dreams are for his future and get to know who he is as a person more in Season Two. ♥♥

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/98753.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/99254.jpg)


	65. Lay Me Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title and lyrics belong to _Lay Me Down_ by Sam Smith.
> 
> I heard this song for the first time the other day and it, as most things do lately, reminded me of Malex ♥

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/104246.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/105620.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/103861.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/104491.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/104771.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/105268.jpg)


	66. Oral Fixation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Stormy (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵), who wanted some pretty things to look at while she's at work.

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/109159.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/108982.jpg)


	67. A Day in the Life of Alex Manes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annunziatina sent me these photos of Tyler because she's made of win and I colored them and then I realized that they could contribute to alexmanesweek2019 as slice-of-life pictures of Alex being his awesome self so ta-da! ♥

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/114822.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/115548.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/115386.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/114998.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/114605.jpg)


	68. Baby, I’m Amazed by You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fabulous annunziatina and I have concocted some of our own Incorrect Roswell, New Mexico captions for your viewing pleasure (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)...

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/117334.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/117876.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/118100.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/117639.jpg)


	69. The Taste of His Cherry Chapstick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this seems an apropos selection for my 69th chapter *snerk*
> 
> I have one graphical Incorrect Roswell New Mexico caption for that first bunker scene in 1x08 and one written one. 
> 
> ~*~
> 
> Alex has hacked into the computer system and a few minutes later “I kissed a boy and I liked it...” starts playing on repeat through the computer speakers. He gets up, grabs his backpack, mock-salutes Sarge, and starts heading out. He hears the slightly-panicked voice of Sarge calling out, “Alex!... Alex?... Son?!” but he just keeps on walking. The bunker door locks with a satisfying CLICK.

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/117231.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Chapter title and lyrics belong to “I Kissed a Boy” by Jupither, which is a parody of “I Kissed a Girl” by Katy Perry.


	70. Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And eleventy billion years later... more incorrect Roswell captions! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)
> 
> Chapter title comes from the song _Complicated_ by Avril Lavigne.

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/120199.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/119714.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/120505.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/120001.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael gets in and slams the truck door closed. Turns on the radio while he’s waiting and listens to Avril sing about complicated boys because she understands Michael’s plight...


	71. Make You Feel My Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from the song _To Make You Feel My Love_ by Mick McAuley and Winifred Horan

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/124128.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/124194.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/123466.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/125302.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/123757.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/123247.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/123074.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/122697.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/125468.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/124765.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/124535.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/125041.jpg)


	72. Tappity tap tap tap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Stormy (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵).

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/128843.jpg)


	73. I’ll Make It Good For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my bestie, annunziatina (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵).
> 
> Lyrics come from the song _Give Me The Night_ by Des Rocs.
> 
> Seriously, the D/s writes itself: these lyrics are from the song Michael is actually listening to on the radio as he drives up to his Airstream where Alex is putting up the eviction notice. So I just let the lyrics speak for themselves... <3

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/130070.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/129728.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/129495.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/129794.jpg)


	74. The Shape of Our Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone mentioned that Michael and Alex’s heads formed a heart shape during the reunion kiss so I took it upon myself to make an artistic inquiry.

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/133057.jpg)


	75. So calm and so cool, yeah I try to be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month, Tyler! (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)
> 
> Chapter title comes from the song _Stay A Little Longer_ by bros Osborne.

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/133865.jpg)


	76. Can’t Be Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For bgn (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵)
> 
> Chapter title and lyrics come from the song _Heard It In A Love Song_ by Marshall Tucker Band

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/139662.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/140338.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/140069.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/139784.jpg)


	77. What I'm Dreaming Of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for bgn (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵), who requested this song, and a lovely one it is, too; I had fun picking out the images to go with the lyrics. 
> 
> This chapter also serves as my post for Day 1 of [Roswell New Mexico Week 2019](https://malexhq.tumblr.com/post/186368965437/welcome-to-roswell-new-mexico-week-2019-each-day). Edit prompt: Smells like Teen! Roswell New Mexico.
> 
> Chapter title and lyrics belong to the song _Looking for Love_ by Johnny Lee

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/144396.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/144133.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/144870.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/145089.jpg)


	78. Fosters Homestead Ranch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Roswell New Mexico Week 2019: Day 5 - Scenery Porn/RNM Locations
> 
> I love the grandeur of the wide open space in which Michael has been living when the show starts so I wanted to share these four frames of the beautiful scenery in the background... and the foreground (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵).

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/148136.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/147620.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/147900.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/147376.jpg)


	79. I've Held You Tight, Pushed You Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title and lyrics belong to _I Don't Know_ by Celine Dion.

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/143237.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/142684.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/142939.jpg)


	80. Wanna Get Away?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For annunziatina (๑˃̵ᴗ˂̵). She sent me a link to view these photos and this fluffy drabble was my only method of responding <3
> 
> Thanks to Lire_Casander for posting the complete photoset [here](https://lire-casander.tumblr.com/post/187104960121/gra-sonas-tyler-blackburn-favorite-shirts)
> 
> The sunset and Milky Way background images are courtesy of Google image search.

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/151826.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/151784.jpg) [](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/152474.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/152651.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/152065.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/153011.jpg)


	81. Beagle Beagle Goose!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This illustrated drabble, which is a continuation of the story from chapter 80 where Michael and Alex go away for the weekend, was inspired by this gif here: https://media1.giphy.com/media/4No2q4ROPXO7T6NWhS/giphy.gif?cid=8fc3c89790c9dc902b435137826514e48b1193cf4e6ede67&rid=giphy.gif

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/158116.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/157560.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/157049.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/157410.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/157864.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/158425.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (At least, I think that’s a goose... please correct me if it’s not!)


	82. Talk Some Sense to Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My contribution to Michael Guerin Week 2019 ♥
> 
> Title and lyrics come from the beautiful song, _I Found_ by Amber Run. If you'd like to have a listen, [the band did a rendition of their song](https://youtu.be/WJnrgvivZ1E) with a group called London Contemporary Voices, using an old church for acoustics. They did a masterful job with voice control and harmonies as background to the Amber Run singers. The tension builds during the song and I had goosebumps by the end.
> 
> I feel that this song befits Michael well: it starts out quiet and understated, a cappella, and builds into a slow crescendo with background vocals, snapping, and stomping, the words carrying the weight of the song, of love traveling through time and space.

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/162022.jpg)   
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/161704.jpg)  
  
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/162185.jpg)  
  
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/162356.jpg)  
  
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/162642.jpg)  
  
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/163111.jpg)  
  
[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/162891.jpg)  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In staring at these scenes whilst putting together this graphic set, a question occurred to me. When do you suppose that photograph of Michael and Alex standing out on the desert flats with their guitars was taken? Was it before Michael approached Alex at the UFO Emporium telling him they needed to talk? Or were they able to spend a little more time together once they graduated?


	83. A Beautiful Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cast of RNM was at NYCC2019 today and I appreciate all of the lovely photos and videos that grá sonas (https://gra-sonas.tumblr.com/?og=1) shared with us, thank you! 🤗 
> 
> The quote used below came from   
> https://gra-sonas.tumblr.com/post/188172319541/tyler-blackburn-and-michael-vlamis-about-malex-in
> 
> and the original photo came from https://gra-sonas.tumblr.com/post/188176059006/another-pic-of-vlamburn-being-adorable-x
> 
> (Sorry, apparently I haven’t learned the secret handshake for how to insert pretty hyperlinks in the Notes yet :/ )

[](http://mythras-fire.dreamwidth.org/file/167160.jpg)


End file.
